Signers (5Ds Blazing Gale)
The Signers are the only group that can summon the legendary Crimson Dragon, the embodiment of the red star. There are six people in the world that have the Mark of the Dragon and Five Dragons that fit into the legend. Each birthmark represents a part of the Red Dragon God, as these marks themselves are actually broken pieces of the ancient divine red dragon itself, that later were divided into six parts. Thus engraved and sealed into six people called "Signers". Signers in 5Ds Blazing Gale Much like in Yu-Gi-Oh! 5Ds, there are duelists chosen by destiny to save the world from the forces of evil. However, the concept of a Signer differs from that of the original. * There are 12 duelists instead of 6. * The marks now contain a head mark, 2 of each front claw, 2 wings, 2 rear claws, a heart, tail and three unknown marks. * Signers are now split evenly between the genders (half are male, half are female) Much like the original series, each Signer commands one of the legendary dragons. So the mark distribution would be something like this: * Head * Right Front Claw * Left Front Claw * Wings Alpha (red-colored) * Wings Omega (blue-colored) * Right Back Claw * Left Back Claw * Tail * Heart * ??? * ??? * ??? Current Signers Guide *Jason Kiriyazuki (Head, leader) *Posie Bunny (Right Front Claw, co-leader) *Cinnamon Bunny (Right Hind Claw) *Rua (Wings 1, Heart 2 - ) *Ruka (Left Front Claw, co-leader) *Sakura Kiriyazuki (Left Hind Claw) *Latias (Wings Alpha) *Latios (Wings Omega) Their dragons (in order of their above listing) * Golden Dreamlight Dragon (2800/2300, in Jason's possession) * Icy Storm Dragon (2500/2100, in Posie's possession) * Phoenix Divinity Dragon (2500/2100, in Cinnamon's possession) * Lightning Striker Dragon (2400/2000, in Rua's possession) * Ancient Fairy Dragon, (2100/3000, in Ruka's possession * Starstrike Gale Dragon (2500/1600, in Sakura's possession) (It's interesting to note that all of the Signers have Level 7 dragons as opposed to 5Ds, where male Signers have Level 8 dragons while females have Level 7) It is also interesting to note that all of the Signers are related to one another in some way. '' *''Jason and Sakura are siblings *''Posie and Cinnamon are siblings'' *''Ruka and Rua are siblings'' *''Latias and Latios are siblings'' *''Jason and Posie are dating each other'' *''All of the Team Sakura are best friends with each other'' *''Cinnamon, Rua, Ruka and Sakura are same age'' *''Both of the Lati siblings are a year younger than Jason and Posie and Latias, respectively'' * They all attend the same school * All of them are able to Turbo Duel. * They swear to protect their friends * ''Jason/Sakura, Rua/Ruka, Latias/Latios (both siblings share the same birth month/day, although different year in Jason/Latios' case). '' Trivia * All the confirmed Signers shown so far play Decks focused around Archetypes. Jason (and to an extent, Ruka) have Elemental Heroes, Posie has Ice Barrier, Cinnamon has Jurracs, Rua has Morphtronics & Cyber Dragons and Sakura has Gustas. * In addition, all of the Signers so far are part of Team Sakura * 5Ds Blazing Gale was originally written before 5Ds 142 so that is the reason why Rua possesses the Wing mark (Jack Atlas' mark) instead of his confirmed Heart Mark. For the same reason, that's why he doesn't have Life Stream Dragon but rather a different dragon, although he still has Power Tool Dragon. Ruka retains her original Claw Mark, although with the addition of a second Claw mark, she has the Left Claw (the other one belongs to Posie) ** As of Season 2, Rua's mark changes to his confirmed Heart Mark whereas the Wing mark splits into two. ** It's also been noted that Pokemon may appear in Season 2 as Signers (mainly the Eon duo of Hoenn). (See the image background or alternately, this image). This is now confirmed. * It's also interesting to note that in this version, the Signers have a sort of hierarchy (closer to the head means higher rank). Because Jason has the Head Mark, he's considered to be the leader. Posie and Ruka have the two front claws so they are co-leaders. ** Although nothing has been shown to actually confirm the "class" system within the Signers other than Jason being called the leader * Almost all of the Signers who appeared so far have played either Stardust Dragon or Red Dragon Archfiend, a tribute to the original 5Ds. The only two who have not played either of them are Posie and Rua. * All of the Signers have a special ability (multiple ones in some cases) ** As of Chapter 49, all of the Signers except Rua can achieve Clear Mind ** Jason, Posie and Rua are the only ones who have control over a Naruto nature release (and/or the Sharingan Eye in Jason's case) Category:Signers